Predator
by kestreltitan
Summary: The Teen Titans now have three new members and alot of demons to worry about. Especially now since they have to fight in the war of Azarath...
1. I've found you

I stood outside the tower. The hand scanner looked complicated but my DNA is so similar to my sister's, I was sure to get in. I placed my hand on the scanner and the door opened. I pulled my hood even closer around my face and I walked in. I saw 5 teens gathered around a TV. Two were playing on a games console while the others watched. I easily recognised my sister, Raven, with her cloak being similar to mine. I saw a girl with orange skin called Starfire sitting next a boy called Robin. The two playing I recognised as Cyborg and Beastboy. I smiled. "Excuse me," I said. They all jumped and turned to look at me. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked, raising his blaster. "How'd you get in here?" Robin yelled, jumping up and pulling out something that looked a little deadly. I looked around him at Raven. "You know Rae," I said, lowering my hood," This isn't the welcome I was expecting." Her eyes widened as she recognised me. "Kes?" she said," Kestrel, is that you?" "Of course it's me," I replied and she ran forward and gave me a huge hug. "I've missed you so much," Raven said. "Rae? Do you know this girl?" Cyborg asked. Raven let go of me and turned to face her friends. "Everyone," she said, "This is my twin sister, Kestrel." Everyone stared at me. "You never mentioned a sister," Cyborg said. "There's a lot of stuff I've never mentioned," Raven said. They all began talking about how Raven never tells them anything. It was then I noticed Beastboy, just sitting there staring at me. He was kind of cute, like a little elf. I went and sat next to him. "Hi," I said. He turned and looked at me, as if surprised I'd even noticed him. "Hi," he said. I smiled. "You're Beastboy right?" I asked. "Yeah," He replied. I looked around me. "This tower's great," I said. He grinned at me. "Would you like a tour?" He asked me. "Sure," I said," It's not like they'd notice." I looked over to everyone else. They seemed to be squabbling. We got up and quietly left the room.  
  
We snuck back in. They'd never even noticed we'd gone. "Oh come on guys," Robin said," We can't go on a double date like this." "Ok," Starfire smiled," But what about Kestrel?" "She can stay here for a while," Robin said. They looked at me. I smiled. "Thank you," I said, "enjoy your date." They all smiled too and Cyborg put his arm around Raven. They all said goodbye and they left. I looked at Beastboy. He smiled. I blushed. I had to admit he was cute. We headed up to the roof. The sun was setting. I sat down. Beastboy sat next to me. "You are so lucky," I said, after a moment. "Huh?" Beastboy replied. "You've got great friends and you're together all the time," I said, "I wish I'd found Raven sooner." "I sense a story here," Beastboy said. I nodded. "I arrived shortly after Raven," I started," But I've been searching the globe for her. I've met so many hero teams; it has made me feel lonely. I was searching for the one person who completed my life; my sister." "Do you know the deal with Trigon and Raven's head?" Beastboy asked. I paused for a moment. "No," I replied. I got up and went inside. I was concealing the truth and my involvement in the story. Beastboy followed me. He then led me to a room. He opened the door. It was a guest room. It had a sort of Raven vibe about it. I could have easily changed that but I wasn't in the mood. I pulled off my cloak and I hung it up on the hook, on the wall. I sighed. Beastboy leaned up against the door. I couldn't help noticing he looked very cute. "Goodnight," he said. I smiled, weakly. "Goodnight," I said. He closed the door behind him. I lay down on the bed. I sighed. I got back up and I walked over to the door. I telekinetically opened it. I walked down the corridor and into the main room. Beastboy wasn't there. I checked the kitchen. Not there either. I gave up and I went back to my room and I went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
I opened my eyes. I got up, brushed my long brown hair and I pulled my cloak on. I left the room and headed to the kitchen. Everyone was in there. "Morning Kes," Cyborg said," would you like some bacon?" "No thank you," I said, "I don't eat meat." Everyone glanced at Beastboy. "Neither does Beastboy," Raven said, registering my confused expression. I smiled. "I'm going for a walk," I said, "does anyone want to join me?" "I will," Beastboy said. "Ok," I smiled, "anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads. I shrugged and I left with Beastboy right behind me. 


	2. Titan Tower in Black

The night sky looked down upon Titan Tower. The only light was from the living area.  
  
"He was crushing on her," Cyborg said, changing the channel.  
  
"It's no big deal," Robin said, putting down the popcorn, "Cut Beastboy some slack. He hasn't had much luck in his Love life. Terra ran away and is now dating Aqua Lad!!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Cyborg laughed, "His face was such a sight."  
  
"Don't make fun of him," Raven said, bringing in a tray of drinks. Me and Beastboy walked in and we sat down on the couch.  
  
"What were you all talking about?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Robin said. Starfire walked in and popped in the DVD. The theme tune from Star Wars blared out. Suddenly the power cut out.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled.  
  
"No fair!" Robin yelled.  
  
"This is just perfect," Cyborg said sarcastically.  
  
"Kes, could you help us out?" Raven asked me.  
  
"Wait a sec," I said. I focused. A ball of white light formed around my clenched hand.  
  
Everyone's faces were illuminated in the darkness. Robin looked out of the window.  
  
"The entire city's blacked out," he said.  
  
"There is no way all that power was shut off by accident," I said.  
  
"You are probably right," Starfire agreed.  
  
"Titans lets go!" Robin yelled and they all ran for the door. Raven stopped and looked at me, still standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not a Teen Titan," I replied.  
  
"You're my sister," Raven said, "And that makes you part of the team." I smiled and I raced out after her. 


	3. Diversion

We headed back to Titan Tower. I couldn't understand it. The power just switched on again as soon as we reached the outskirts. It had been drained by someone and then returned like nothing happened. As we returned, I noticed glass on the floor. I looked up to the top of the tower. The lights were still off. But the power had come back on. Something wasn't right.  
  
I focused and I lifted myself of the ground. I flew up to the top of the tower. Raven and Starfire saw what I was doing and they followed.  
  
I reached the top floor and I looked on in horror at the scene before me. The window was smashed and all the furniture had been turned over. The pictures had been ripped apart. The TV and games console seemed undisturbed though.  
  
I flew in through the broken window and I examined the carpet inside. Raven flew straight in after me and went straight to her room where the door had been torn apart. The boys came up the stairs as fast as they could. Cyborg went in after Raven. Robin joined Starfire in checking the other rooms. Beastboy knelt on the floor next to me. Everyone came back into the main room.  
  
"My meditation mirror's gone!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing else is missing," Robin said, "That's odd."  
  
"Who broke in anyway?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"No-one broke in," I said. Everyone looked at me in surprise.  
  
"What?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Something broke out," I said, "Unless someone who used the door to get in couldn't be bothered to use it to leave. Something escaped."  
  
(Scary huh. What could have escaped from Titan Tower and why does it have Raven's mirror? If you want to know make a guess in reviews and you'll find out.) 


	4. Stolen

"What could have escaped?" Beastboy asked me. Everyone had gone for pizza to calm us all down and Beastboy and I were tidying up.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure," I replied. I suddenly felt an aura, Raven's aura. But she was still out for pizza. It seemed to be drifting from Raven's room and out the window. I looked at the scene with my mind. I saw Yin energy being drawn from the room. To see it, you need to look so carefully that you can see rays of sunlight shining in between the clouds. Except yin energy is darker and a lot more mysterious. Believe it or not it isn't evil. It is actually more sad or lost than evil. It's just negative. Too much Yin energy is evil but enough is just fine.  
  
"What is it?" Beastboy's voice said. I snapped out of my trance. He was looking at me worriedly. I realised that he'd had been scared for a second. I also could see why. I'd collapsed onto the sofa. He was kneeling next to me, his hand resting on mine. I could still feel the energy moving.  
  
"Yin energy is being drawn from here," I said, "I can see it." I suddenly realised something. I sat up and I dashed into Raven's room. I tried to feel its aura but it had gone. I left the room just as everyone came back. Raven put down the pizza and stormed over to me.  
  
"What were you doing in my room?" she practically screamed. I looked at her, fury bubbling inside me. The bottle of lemonade, Beastboy was holding popped and he was showered in lemonade.  
  
"Where is the Yin crystal?" I said, trying to hold my anger in. A vase smashed and one of the pizzas exploded, covering Cyborg in pepperoni and black olives.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled, "Calm down!" We ignored him. Raven was looking at me with a face of disbelief.  
  
"It's not there?" she said, running into her room.  
  
"You didn't check when your mirror was stolen?!" I yelled not daring to believe it. Two glasses shattered in the kitchen and the pot of mustard, Starfire was holding, flew out the window and flung itself into the water below.  
  
"You can tell these two are related," Robin whispered to Beastboy. I overheard and Robin's pizza exploded over him too. Beastboy laughed. Raven came back.  
  
"You're right," she said, "It's gone." I calmed down. We both sat down in absolute shock.  
  
"I can't believe it," I said.  
  
"What is going on?" Starfire asked. Me and Raven looked at each other. Raven's eyes widened.  
  
"Wait," Raven said, "Where's your stone?" I thought about it for a moment. My eyes widened as I remembered. I dashed into my room. I turned it upside down but I could not find it. Even its vibe was gone. I turned to see Raven and Beastboy at the door.  
  
"It's gone too," I said. Raven shook her head as if that would change what she had just heard. We went straight back to the sofa and we sat down again.  
  
"Now please tell us what is going on," Starfire said. I looked at Raven. She sighed and nodded. Beastboy came and sat next to me and, following the gesture, everyone else sat down too.  
  
"Ok," I said, "But this you need to know. I personally wiped this story from the minds of everyone on Azarath..." 


	5. Close

"We were about 6," Raven said, "We were raised by our grandfather on Azarath. Then one day we heard of a demon attacking the village next to ours. We went with our grandfather to try and stop it. Whilst in the battle we found out about the kingdom of Demons, not far from where we lived. And our curiosity took over." She grinned. I smiled back.  
  
"We had to check this place out," I said," We crept in. We could easily move past the demons without being seen. Or so we thought." Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"We were caught and brought before the Demon king, Trigon, who was holding the people of Azarath prisoner shortly before we were captured. He told us he was our father," Raven said. I winched at that. I did not want to be reminded.  
  
"We burned with rage," I said, "There was a great battle. Then it happened. Our energy fused. We sealed Trigon within ourselves. But by doing so, we caused a problem."  
  
"Our energy crossed over," Raven told them, "We became twins of Yin and Yang. I'm Yin."  
  
"I'm Yang," I said, "I got more positive energy and Raven got more negative energy. We also divided Trigon in half. He's sealed in Rae's mind and my own. We suddenly realise what we had done."  
  
"The people of Azarath would never had let us stay together in case Trigon escaped," Raven said, "We didn't want to be separated. We were too young for that. Then an idea hit me."  
  
"I have the power to erase memories," I said, "I erased my very involvement in the story from all their minds. They think that only Raven has Trigon inside her."  
  
"To control ourselves, we forged the Yin and Yang stones," Raven said, "They are our source of energy. They keep us balanced. But they are very potent. They can be used to absorb all natural energy on the planet."  
  
"Which in turn," I finished, "Can be used to release Trigon." Tears began to leak from my eyes. Raven was crying too. We got up and we ran to our rooms.  
  
"Kestrel," I heard someone say, during the night, "Can I come in?" I telekinetically opened the door. Beastboy walked in. He shut the door behind him and he sat down on the bed next to me. I pulled my hood even further around my face.  
  
"Kestrel," he said, "it's going to be ok." I looked at him. His eyes seemed so certain. They were so perfectly green; I just seemed to drown in them.  
  
"Kes? Are you ok?" Beastboy said, snapping me out of my trance. I looked down.  
  
"No," I said, "Not really. Everything is just so complicated. I have never felt so alone." Beastboy placed his hand firmly over mine.  
  
"But you're not alone," he said. That moment seemed to last a lifetime. He slowly drew his face closer to mine. Then the whole place shuddered. I fell into Beastboy's arms.  
  
"What the?" I yelled and we ran out into the corridor. Everyone else joined us. I looked at Robin. He nodded. We ran outside. I took off and I flew above the city. Starfire and Raven joined me. The sight we saw shook right through us. 


	6. No

Yin energy. A lot of it. Gathering at the edge of the city. It was so intense I could feel it pulse through me.  
  
"Kes?" I heard Raven say, sounding a little scared. I turned and looked at her. Her face had gone a lot paler than normal and she was shaking. Her Chakra went black. I felt a huge weight fall upon me. Raven was ill and getting worse by the second. I felt my Chakra go navy blue. I was scared.  
  
"Starfire! Get Raven back to Titan tower!" I yelled.  
  
"Why?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Her yin energy is being drained. If you don't take her back now she could die!" I replied. Without another word, Starfire pulled Raven's arm over her shoulder and she flew back towards Titan Tower. I flew down to where the boys were waiting.  
  
"What's going on?" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"Raven's yin energy is being drained and Starfire took her back to Titan tower!" I yelled. Cyborg's face fell and he ran back to the Tower, with Robin on his heels.  
  
As I watched them go, I felt great pain serge through my head. Clasping my head, I collapsed to the floor in agony. I felt Beastboy's arms around me.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked me. Just as he asked that, a great energy was torn from me. I knew Raven was going through the same ordeal. Then a pain like a dagger shot through me. I screamed.  
  
It stopped. I gasped for air. I was exhausted. Beastboy held me in his arms. I looked up. A red lightning bolt flashed across the sky. But instead of thunder, a maniacal laughter rang for the entire world to hear.  
  
"No..." I gasped, "It can't be..."  
  
(I fear the worst. But then again I know if it's the worst or not. It's not gonna be pretty. Standby.) 


	7. A Mental Message

What is it Rae???  
  
He's loose! We failed  
  
No! We stopped him before, we can stop him again  
  
We just imprisoned him!!! We couldn't kill him. We weren't strong enough! How can you think that we can defeat him now?  
  
Gee. Do you think we couldn't defeat him because we were only 6 YEARS OLD???  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Have faith Raven. Trigon isn't gonna win. Never has. Never will. 


	8. Teen Terrors

We ran back to Titan Tower. Raven was now standing but still had the pain on her face. When she saw me, she ran to me and threw her arms around me.  
  
"We failed," she said, crying, "It's over." I let go of her. She ran into Cyborg's arms and he held her. I had never seen her look so vulnerable. I also felt arms around me. I turned to see Beastboy. He looked at me as if he didn't know what to say. I threw my own arms around his neck and he held me for a moment. I let go and I turned to everyone.  
  
"No," I said, firmly, "It's only just began." With those words, hope seemed to spread across everyone's faces.  
  
"We're not gonna get very far like this," Robin said, "I'm going to bed." We all nodded and went to our own rooms. I stopped at my door and I gazed down the hall, to Beastboy's room. He was just going in when he caught me looking. Our gaze held for a moment. I then realised what I was doing. I ran into my room, blushing.  
  
I was in a dark room. Trigon was sitting on a throne at the end of the  
room. 6 cloaked figures kneeled before him.  
  
"You have done well my sons," he said, "I wish I could say the same for your sisters."  
  
"Thank you Father," the two cloaked people on the left said, one holding Raven's mirror.  
  
"Rise Teen Terrors!" Trigon said. They all stood and turned. I got a good look at their faces as their names floated into my head. A flash of lightning and a laugh of a maniac and all was black.  
  
I awoke with a start. Sweat poured down my face. I raced from my bed to the main room, where everyone was already sitting.  
  
"Could you not sleep?" Starfire asked me. I panted.  
  
"Vision... Trigon... Teen Terrors...," I panted.  
  
"Ok," Robin said, sarcastically," I think she's trying to tell us something." I made the glass of water next to him explode all over him, just to remind him I was still very powerful. I sat down next to Beastboy and I took some deep breaths.  
  
"Ok," I said, "I had a vision. Trigon has gathered a team of teenagers to fight us. You guys don't happen to know Blackfire, Thunder and Lightning do you?" I watched Starfire go pale.  
  
"I won't mention the other three then," I said.  
  
"Who were they?" Cyborg asked me, firmly. I sighed.  
  
"Mine and Rae's brothers and a girl," I said, "Called Terra." 


	9. Children

"Terra is working for Trigon?!" Cyborg yelled. I nodded. Everyone went silent. I could suddenly hear something.  
  
"Hey," I said, "Do you hear children?" Everyone looked at me as if I was mad.  
  
"Well don't just sit there like lemons!" I yelled, "Come on!" They weren't gonna move. I threw them a disgusted look and I ran outside. I flew round to the other side of Titan Island and the view I saw took my breath away.  
  
Children from all over the city were being brought to Titan Island. Boats with torches were moving to and from the island. I flew down. A 10 yr old boy ran up to me.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
"Our parents have evacuated us here because they think it's safer than the city," he replied. My eyes widened.  
  
"Hold that thought," I said and I flew back to Titan Tower. I ran inside. No-one had moved.  
  
"Found the children?" Robin asked, mockingly..  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "All 200 of them!" Everyone jumped to their feet.  
  
"You are kidding," Starfire said.  
  
"Believe me," I said, "I wish I was."  
  
(Whoa! Things just get worse don't they?) 


	10. Heaven and Earth

"Oh my god!!" Robin yelled when he saw the vast crowd of children on the island. I pulled them through the crowd. We split up. I found a little girl, listening to her CD player.  
  
"What are you listening to?" I asked her.  
  
"Heaven and Earth by POP," she replied, "Can you sing?" I looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "But not well."  
  
"Sing it for us," a boy said.  
  
"Yeah," the little girl agreed, "It'll make us feel better." I suddenly had a little group of kids around me begging me to sing.  
  
"We can all play it if you want," someone said, behind me and I turned to see the Teen Titans looking at me.  
  
"Our instruments are on this side of the island," Robin said, "Let's go!" The crowd of children followed them to a stage. I flew above them and I landed next to Raven.  
  
"You guys play?" I asked.  
  
"At least once a week," Starfire said, getting out three headsets and tossing two to me and Raven.  
  
"You want me to sing too?" I asked. Raven nodded and she pulled me onto the stage after her. Cyborg got behind the drums and Robin stood behind the keyboard. Beastboy picked up the electric guitar and me and Raven stood on either side of Starfire. Robin began playing and we totally sunk into the music.  
  
Raven: "It hurts when you look at me that way.  
  
It scares me to hear the things you say.  
  
Cause' God only knows what I would do,  
  
If I had to live life without you."  
  
I felt a warmth pass through me as I heard those words. I gazed at Beastboy who was on my right. He smiled at me. The words are true, my heart was telling me, You can't live without him, can you?"  
  
Starfire: "I see the sadness in your eyes.  
  
And I know that you can't spend more time.  
  
Cause' God only know I'd be a fool, yes I would.  
  
To think there'd be someone else like you!"  
  
Me: "So I'm here to say how I feel right now!"  
  
All: "I'd move Heaven and Earth for you.  
  
Whatever you ask me to.  
  
Baby, believe me; you're like the air I breathe.  
  
I'd be no-one without your love  
  
And the world wouldn't mean that much  
  
Can't you see you're everything to me?"  
  
Raven: "You're everything to me."  
  
Starfire: "I know that sometimes feelings change  
  
But here in my heart I'm still the same.  
  
Cause' God only knows my love is true  
  
Yes, it's true.  
  
And I wanna share my life with you."  
  
I turned to look at Beastboy again  
  
Me: "So I'm here to say how I feel right now!"  
  
All: "I'd move Heaven and Earth for you.  
  
Whatever you ask me to.  
  
Baby, believe me; you're like the air I breathe.  
  
I'd be no-one without your love  
  
And the world wouldn't mean that much  
  
Can't you see you're everything to me?"  
  
Raven: "You're everything to me."  
  
Me: "Just like the air I breathe  
  
I need you here with me  
  
Don't make me feel this way!  
  
You are the song I sing!  
  
Your love is everything!  
  
Why must you always stray?"  
  
Starfire: "I'd move Heaven and Earth for you.  
  
Whatever you ask me to.  
  
Baby, believe me; you're like the air I breathe."  
  
All: "I'd be no-one without your love  
  
And the world wouldn't mean that much  
  
Can't you see you're everything to me?"  
  
Raven: "You're everything to me."  
  
The boys rounded it off with the music and we were rewarded with a great cheer.  
  
"Sweet," Someone yelled above us. I looked up and my blood ran cold. 


	11. Threats and abandoned

"Tut tut Kestrel and Raven," Crow said, "We thought you could sink no lower."  
  
"We're on a higher level than you creeps," Raven yelled. I watched Terra smirk next to Crow and I didn't like how she was smiling.  
  
"Flirting with boys still, Kestrel?" Condor grinned down at me.  
  
"You followed me from Azarath, didn't you?" I said.  
  
"Got it in one!" Condor said, mockingly, "And you didn't even have to read our minds."  
  
"Do you know those two?" Beastboy whispered in my ear.  
  
"Unfortunately," I said, "You 6 must be the Teen Terrors."  
  
"I see our reputation precedes us," Blackfire said. Thunder and Lightning cackled.  
  
"Now fight," Terra said. Starfire lit her starbolts.  
  
"No!" I yelled, "There are too many children here! They'll get hurt!"  
  
"Then Surrender!" Condor yelled.  
  
"Forget it!" I shouted. I flew up and I blasted him. Raven followed and she blasted Crow. I suddenly felt someone's hands around my throat. I turned to see Terra.  
  
"Consider this a warning," she whispered, "You fight us and Beastboy will never see the light of day." AND SHE DROPPED ME!!!!!!!!! I remembered nothing more.  
  
I opened my eyes. I was back in my room. I couldn't hear anything or anyone. I looked out of my window. The children were gone. I got out of the bed and I ran into the main room. No-one. Kitchen. No-one there either. I checked each of their rooms. And I gathered their communicators and the notes they had left behind on their pillows. Each note had the three words I never wanted to hear. And they made me read them 5 times.  
  
"I give up, Signed Robin."  
  
"I give up, From Starfire."  
  
"I can't handle this. I give up. From Cyborg."  
  
"The Teen Terrors are too much for me. I give up. Sincerely Raven."  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone. But you don't need me. Love BB." And I broke down and I cried. The Teen Titans had given up. Destiny had taken an ugly turn. 


	12. The Shock and the Guilt

I had Trigon and the Teen Terrors alone. No-one else would come after me. I knew I had to try and convince them to come back. I flew over the city. I searched the streets. I saw him, getting a newspaper. I flew down and I stood in front of him.  
  
"You're a real coward you know that!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"They'll find a new leader," Robin replied, avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Oh yes. You're the leader! That explains a lot! They follow you like lambs following a Shepard," I yelled, sarcastically.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Robin yelled.  
  
"They're all gone, Robin!" I yelled, "The Teen Titans have quit!" Tears flowed down my face as I flew away. I soon came across Cyborg.  
  
"Hi," I said, sarcastically.  
  
"Are they mad at me?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I'm sure they'll understand," I said, "Considering you all did the same thing."  
  
"What?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"You've all quit," I said and I flew away.  
  
I found Starfire, only twelve blocks away from Cyborg.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"You all quit," I said, "all 5 of you." I had nothing more to say and I just left.  
  
I found Raven at the local shrine. She was meditating under a cherry blossom tree. She sensed me and my upset coming her way and she didn't say a word.  
  
"You all left me to fight on my own," I said, "I'm not even a Teen Titan and you just leave me to fight your battles. Well you can give up and the rest of you can give up but I gonna defend this city for the rest of my life. Which, considering the fact I have to fight the brothers born at the same time as us and their mates and our dad, I think I'll be dead by tonight." I left her to ponder what I had just said.  
  
I finally found Beastboy at the zoo. I had to use a different tactic on him and I knew just the one. The pity, the guilt and the longing tactic.  
  
"Are they mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know," I said, "Please come back Beastboy. You're the last one."  
  
"what do you mean?" he asked me.  
  
"They've gone," I said, "I have to go. Battles don't lose themselves, you know." I turned and I prepared to fly away.  
  
"Wait, they've all quit?" he asked. I turned back to look at him.  
  
"Every single one," I said and I flew away. 


	13. Great Power and Great Responsibility

"Look," Trigon said as I landed before him, "The Last Resistance." The Terrors giggled and a rage flew through me. I calmed down quickly though. My rage wasn't gonna get me anywhere.  
  
"Where are the Titans?" Terra asked, mockingly. I felt my eyes begin to fill up with water.  
  
"They quit," Condor said, "Her mind is practically screaming it." The Teen Terrors laughed, triumphantly.  
  
"Oh well," Lightning said, "They always were pitiful cowards." I looked at him, tears pouring down my face.  
  
"Don't make fun of them!!" I yelled, "They are my friends and you have no right to mock them!"  
  
"Silence!" Trigon yelled and he blasted me. I hit the ground and I felt a lot of pain. The Terrors were laughing again. He blasted me again and I felt blood mixing with the tears on my face. The cut was along my forehead. I looked up at Trigon and gazed in amazement at the fresh scene. My bottom jaw dropped open.  
  
"What's the matter?" Condor laughed, "You look like you've seen a ghost." I smiled.  
  
"Actually," I said, "I've seen 5." I ducked as Raven blasted Trigon into the back wall, behind me. Cyborg and Starfire did the same to Crow and Condor. I jumped up and, using my telekinetic abilities, I threw Blackfire and Terra into the side walls. Robin knocked out Lightning and Beastboy changed into a rhino and rampaged over Thunder, knocking him out too. I wiped the blood from my face, as Beastboy changed back.  
  
"I thought you guys had given up," I said. They all grinned.  
  
"We did," Robin said.  
  
"Then my sister came and gave us a right talking to," Raven said. I smiled.  
  
"Why did you talk us back into it?" Beastboy asked. I looked at him.  
  
"You remember when I told you I had met so many other superheroes?" I said.  
  
"Yeah," Beastboy said.  
  
"Well, I learnt this one from Spiderman," I replied, turning back to everyone, "With great power comes great responsibility and it is your responsibility to use that power for a better world." They all were silent.  
  
"Then, Hail to Spiderman!" Cyborg yelled. We cheered.  
  
"Let us leave before they wake up," Starfire said, gesturing to the Teen Terrors and Trigon. I nodded and we left as fast as we could. 


	14. 6 Titans

"I am so glad you're back together," I said as we sat down.  
  
"We could not have done it without you," Starfire replied. All the Titans looked at each other and grinned. I felt a bit confused.  
  
"O...K..."I said, "Well I have some news."  
  
"Oh. So do we," Robin said, "You go first."  
  
"I'm...I'm leaving to travel the world again," I said. They all stared at me. Then Beastboy got up and ran out of the room. I heard a door slam in the distance.  
  
"What's with him?" I asked. Cyborg shifted, uncomfortably, Starfire ran into the kitchen, Raven grabbed her book and began to read it. Robin just looked down at the ground.  
  
"Beastboy has seen this scenario before," Robin said, "A new girl comes in, he gets close to her, we ask her to join up and she leaves. It happened with Terra."  
  
"You were going to ask me to join the Teen Titans?" I asked. Robin and Cyborg nodded. I smiled.  
  
"Is there a reason for me to say no?" I said. Robin looked at me in amazement.  
  
"You will?" he said. I nodded. I looked over at Raven. She was absolutely beaming behind her book. Cyborg ran into the kitchen to tell Starfire. Robin handed me my own communicator. I smiled.  
  
"I'd better go and tell Beastboy," I said and I ran from the room. I stopped in front of Beastboy's room. I knocked on the door. No answer. I slowly opened the door. The lights were out and the curtains drawn but I could see Beastboy, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. I sat down on the bed next to him. Beastboy turned so he was facing away from me.  
  
"Why did you leave the room, just now Beastboy?" I asked.  
  
"You're leaving," he replied. I looked down at the ground.  
  
"Robin told me you all want me to join the Teen Titans," I said.  
  
"Bit late now, isn't it?" Beastboy grumbled. I looked at him.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," I replied, "I accepted the offer. Well it's late. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed him on the cheek and I left the room. Before I closed the door, I looked back and he was touching the spot where I kissed him. I sighed and closed the door. I went back to my room and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	15. Beastboy

Beastboy's POV  
  
Oh my God!!!!!! She kissed me! She kissed me! I got up and I ran from my room. Starfire, Raven and Kestrel had all gone to bed but Cyborg and Robin were still on the Gamestation. I staggered in. Cyborg looked at me.  
  
"I'm guessing Kes came and talked to you," he said.  
  
"If a girl kisses you on the cheek, it still counts as a kiss right?" I asked. Now Robin was looking at me too.  
  
"She kissed you?" he asked.  
  
"Kinda," I replied.  
  
"Damm it!" Cyborg yelled and he pulled out 5 dollars and he slammed it down in Robin's hand.  
  
(Plz Review. I need ideas. The best ideas I will include in my story.) 


	16. Final Explanations

(Before I start I need to say a few things. First, I don't own Teen Titans and I don't know who does but they do and I don't. Second, I don't own any of the songs in this story either. And third, I would like to thank Amethyst Wind for their ideas for my story. I am gonna include some of them so thanks. Anymore ideas would still be appreciated. Thank You)  
  
"Ok," Cyborg said, "Who are these guys you call Condor and Crow?"  
  
It was the next morning. Me and Rae had woken up early, gotten breakfast and were just discussing Crow and Condor when everyone joined us and this is the point we got to.  
  
I looked at Raven and she looked at me. I sighed.  
  
"We have a confession to make," I said.  
  
"We lied to all of you," Rae said. Everyone gaped at us.  
  
"We're not twins," I said.  
  
"We're born on the same day and from the same parents," Raven said, "as Condor and Crow."  
  
"We're quads," I finished. Everyone was still gaping and for a second they looked out of it.  
  
"I told you there were a lot of things I never told you," Rae said. My head was beginning to hurt. No-one was really going to say anything.  
  
"I'm going back to bed," I said and I got up left the room and went straight back to bed. I was asleep within 15 minutes. 


	17. A Locked down heart

Kestrel's POV  
  
I woke up in the early evening to the sound of a siren. I brushed my hair and I ran out. (I already was in my battle outfit. Duh!!!) Everyone else was in the hallway. I ran up to Beastboy.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked him.  
  
"Someone's on the island!" He replied. We ran into the main room where Cyborg was sitting at the main computer.  
  
"We've been locked down!!" he yelled, "The security cameras aren't working!" I shoved him away from the computer and I sat down where he was previously sitting. He opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"Shut up and get out of my way!" I told him. I quickly hacked into the system. The cameras required a password. I looked at the name of the area. Sector R4S. I smiled. I typed in 'Starfire' and the cameras turned on. We saw Terra and Condor leaving the island. We sighed. We were locked in. I looked at Robin. I smiled.  
  
"You didn't happen to name the sectors, did you?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "Why?"  
  
"No reason," I replied. I looked over at Beastboy. Our eyes locked and we blushed. I had to admit; now I was getting infatuated with him. He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it. I sighed as I got up and headed back to my room. Raven and Starfire followed.  
  
"Ok," Raven said, after they had followed me into my room and shut the door, "It's starting to get annoying."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You and your constant flirting with Beastboy," Raven said.  
  
"Hey! He starts it!" I replied.  
  
"Yes," Starfire said, "But you encourage it! You have to tell him your feelings."  
  
"Since when were you my psychiatrist?" I asked her, "I'm going up to the roof."  
  
"You can't open the door to the roof," Raven said, "we're locked down." I looked at her.  
  
"Then I'll blast it open," I replied and I opened the door and I ran to the door to the roof. I blasted it open and I ran out. The sun was just setting. I sat down and I began to enjoy the evening breeze. About an hour later, I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Beastboy, holding two drinks. He handed me one.  
  
"Starfire told me you'd be up here," he said, sitting down. I took a sip of my drink. It was some of Raven's herbal tea. I began to relax.  
  
"Oh," I said, taking another sip.  
  
"I've been looking for you since this morning," he said. I said nothing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Cold, tired, scared and sad," I replied, in a real Raven monotone. I pulled my cloak closer around me as I looked over the harbour. As we sat there, everyone else ran up behind us. We turned to look at them.  
  
"We just got a message from the Teen Terrors," Robin said, "They want a showdown at that building they were in before." Beastboy jumped up.  
  
"I'm up for it!" he yelled. They all looked at me. Any other showdown I would have been up for but Terra's threat had been giving me hassle every time I closed my eyes. I wasn't about to take that threat lightly. I got up.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered and I flew away, tears flowing down my face. 


	18. Beastboy2

Beastboy's POV  
  
SHE LEFT!!!!!! She was the one that talked us back into the group and she goes and abandons us. We didn't have time to go after her so we had to go without her.  
  
I felt so gutted. I thought she cared about us... about me. Nah. She'd never like me like that. I mean come on, she's hot and powerful and I'm a green shapeshifter. Not much to compare.  
  
We reached the building just as the sun fell behind the horizon. It was empty. We could hear or see nothing.  
  
"Where are they?" Raven asked.  
  
"I hate to point it out," I said, "But this is always how it starts." A maniacal laughter rang from all around us.  
  
"Wow," Terra said, appearing from the shadows, "Only 5. Well we only have 4 now so I guess it's a bit fairer." Thunder and Lightning appeared behind us and Blackfire appeared next to Terra. Trigon appeared on his throne in a flash of lightning.  
  
"Don't worry," Trigon said, "She's contained below with her brothers who have disobeyed me for the last time." A chill swept through me. He had her.  
  
"What have you done to Kestrel?" Raven yelled.  
  
"Who cares?" Robin yelled, "She abandoned us!" Terra smirked.  
  
"So the Bird of Prey took my threat seriously," she said, "Well I was perfectly serious."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. She smiled at me.  
  
"She didn't tell you?" She said, "I told her if she fought us I would kill you, Beastboy." I gaped. She had left to save my life. She had done what she did for me. I didn't have much time to think as Terra flung boulders at us, knocking us all to the ground.  
  
There was a loud explosion and I looked to see the wide doors to the side had been blasted open. There, in the doorway, standing as proudly as ever, was Kestrel with Crow and Condor at her sides. They raised their hands and prepared to fire. But was Kestrel on our side or on theirs? 


	19. Convinced and Converted

Kestrel's POV  
  
I stood there, ready to fire. I sent my brothers a mental image of their target. They both nodded.  
  
"This is for all the pain you've caused me," I said and we fired.  
  
The blast hit Terra right in the stomach, flinging her back. We ran into the room and to my friends sides. I pulled Beastboy to his feet as Condor and Crow deflected the blasts aimed at us all.  
  
"But how?" Beastboy asked. I smiled at him.  
  
"I guess I'm more persuasive than I thought," I replied.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ow!" I yelled as I was flung into the prison. I turned to see Condor and Crow, sitting with a guitar and a saxophone.  
  
"You too huh?" Condor asked. I nodded.  
  
"Why are you in here?" I asked.  
  
"Father didn't think we were being faithful to him," Crow replied, "We are always loyal to our family."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "The wrong side of the family." They both look at me weirdly.  
  
"Why can't you do what's right?" I asked.  
  
"Right?" Condor asked, "How do you ever know what's right?"  
  
"Trust me," I replied, "It's in your heart. Listen I'll help you if you join the light side."  
  
"Why would the light side want us?" They asked. I smiled and I pulled them to their feet.  
  
"Because you're my family and Rae's family," I replied, "And we want you to fight for good." They smiled and nodded.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Well well," Trigon smirked, "My offspring think they are gonna defeat me." I pulled Raven to her feet and me, her, Condor and Crow all stood in a line, cutting the Titans off from the Terrors and Trigon.  
  
"We don't think," Condor said.  
  
"We know," Crow grinned.  
  
"You aren't going to win," Raven said.  
  
"When we're in your way," I finished. Terra leapt in front of me.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to fight us because of my threat," she said. I smirked.  
  
"I wasn't," I replied, "But Condor and Crow told me I could just stop you." I blasted her aside. We were struck down with a blast from Trigon. I felt blood on my face. Trigon was laughing. We jumped back up and realised the Titans were now fighting the Terrors. We looked at Trigon and, with our minds flung him into the back wall.  
  
"Yin," Condor said, raising his hand.  
  
"Yang," Raven said, lifting her hand.  
  
"Darkness," Crow added, also raising his hand.  
  
"Light," I finished, lifting my hand too.  
  
"Balanced and united," we said in union and we blasted him with a great black and white beam. He yelled and screamed and then suddenly there was nothing. We stopped and we tried to sense his vibe. He was gone. We'd obliterated him. He was never going to darken our doorways again.  
  
We could sense that the rest of the Teen Terrors had run off too. We had to wait for the smoke to clear but when it did, everyone was standing there waiting for us. Cyborg's wires were a bit messed up, Starfire had a cut across her arm, Robin's cheek was bruised and Beastboy's outfit was torn in several places. He looked so happy, I nearly cried. Me and Raven ran straight into Beastboy's and Cyborg's arms. I threw my arms around Beastboy's neck and he held me for a moment. I let go and I turned to see Crow and Condor, both looking uncomfortable. I looked at Rae. She smiled and we ran and held them too. I let go and turned to everyone.  
  
"It's over," I said, "We've won."  
  
(This is not the end so plz keep reading the next chapters coming. Hint: The Teen Terrors haven't been defeated yet...) 


	20. Going Home

I sat bolt right up. I felt ill again. I got out of bed and I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.  
  
It was a week since the end of Trigon and by now I was feeling homesick. For humans, it's just a physiological illness but for people from Azarath it can be a fatal illness unless I returned home. How was I going to tell everyone that? A note!!! I instantly ran and found a piece of paper. I wrote the following note on it:  
  
Dear Beastboy,  
  
I'm not well. I'm sure everyone's noticed that. Please tell Raven, Crow and Condor how sorry I am that I've had to leave without such warning. I'm homesick. It probably doesn't sound so bad to you but if you told Raven, Condor and Crow that, they'd probably collapse out of shock. On Azarath it is an extremely fatal illness. That's why I've had to leave. I wish I wasn't going home. I love Earth as much as Azarath and Titan Tower is a second home to me. I am going to miss you and spending time with you. You see, I'm not sure if I'll be allowed to come back to Earth. It might set of the illness again if I survive. By the time you're reading this I'll be far from this planet so please don't come after me.  
  
Love Kestrel.  
  
I sighed. I couldn't believe the adventure was over so soon. I folded up the note, got changed into my blue leotard and blue cloak and I slowly crept out of my room. I flew down the corridor and I opened Beastboy's door.  
  
He was sound asleep. I placed the note on his bedside table and I placed my communicator on top, to stop it blowing away and to prove this wasn't a joke. I quickly kissed him on the cheek and I flew out of his room just as he seemed to stir. I flew out of Titan Tower and I teleported home. 


	21. Fetheon

"Fetheon!" I heard someone yell as I appeared back on Azarath. I turned to see my grandfather running up to me. I hate it when he yells my name in public. I was just glad the Titans weren't there to hear it.  
  
"What on Azarath are you doing here?" he yelled down my ear.  
  
"I was homesick, Grandpa," I replied. He seemed to calm down.  
  
"Come," he said, "Your friend should be opening his letter soon." It sucks to have a psychic family. I followed him back to my old home, the place I had lived in before I went to Earth. On a table sat his old seeing stone. Me and Rae used to play with that when we were younger. We'd watch anything we could think of and we'd try not to get caught. We often did though but it was a fun game.  
  
Grandpa waved his hand over the stone and its smooth, clear surface began to cloud over. Suddenly the clouds appeared to see Beastboy, just waking up. He got out of bed and he noticed my note.  
  
He picked it up and he sat down on his bed as he read it. I watched his face fill with disbelief as he finished it. I felt guilty. I looked and saw a single tear roll down Beastboy's face. I felt one of my own. Beastboy jumped up and ran from his room with the note and my communicator which I'd left with it. He ran into the living room where Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were and he began to explain everything. Raven, Condor and Crow then entered the room and he explained everything to them too. As they collapsed on to the sofa in shock, the stone clouded over again.  
  
"You have to go back," Grandpa said. I stared at him.  
  
"But I'll get homesick again," I replied. He placed his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Perhaps the time has come for you to establish a new home," he said, winking at me. I thought about what he said. I smiled and I teleported back to earth. 


	22. Too Much Noise

I appeared back at Titan Tower. I placed my hand on the scanner and I entered. It was evening (Time flies when you're teleporting!) and I found all the Teen Titans curled up on the sofa. All 7 of them.  
  
Raven's head was in Cyborg's lap and same with Robin and Starfire. Condor and Crow had both zonked out on either end of the sofa and Beastboy was curled up in the middle. He had a face of worry as he slept. I shook my head and smiled as I used my powers to dim the lights and pull 6 blankets from a nearby cupboard. I gently tucked them over each Titan. Then I realised Beastboy had no blanket. I pulled my cloak off and I tucked it around him by hand.  
  
I was by now extremely tired and I went straight to my room. It hadn't changed since I left it. I climbed into bed, still in my leotard and I pulled the covers over me.  
  
"I'm home," I whispered as I closed my eyes and I went to sleep.  
  
I woke to the sound of people yawning outside my open door.  
  
"She come back yet?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No," Robin replied.  
  
"Who got the blankets out?" Condor asked.  
  
"You got me," Raven replied.  
  
"I'll make breakfast," Starfire said, sadly.  
  
"I'll make sure there's no pudding on the menu," Crow said. I sighed. I hadn't tried one of Starfire's puddings and from the sound of Crow's voice, I didn't want to.  
  
"Are our blankets made from blue silk?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Our blankets made from red fleece. Why?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well this blanket isn't one of ours then. Wait...," Beastboy replied, "OH MY GOD!!!!! THIS IS KESTREL'S CLOAK!!!"  
  
"WHAT???" Everyone yelled back. I got out of bed and I went to the door. I stepped out and I went into the living room. Everyone had their backs to me.  
  
"Hey, you guys wouldn't mind turning down the volume, would you?" I asked, "Some people are trying to sleep." They turned and gazed at me in shock.  
  
"Thank you," I said, "I'm going back to bed." And I did as well.  
  
I opened my eyes again. I looked at my clock. 12:30 pm. Lunchtime. I sat up and found my cloak, neatly folded at the foot of my bed. I pulled it on and I lifted the hood and placed it firmly over my face.  
  
I walked slowly from my room. Crow was just coming out of his room.  
  
"Hey," I said and he jumped. He turned and looked at me and he smiled.  
  
"You're awake," he said. I smiled.  
  
"I was the last time I looked," I replied. I hugged him. I followed him out into the living room. Everyone was there, waiting. They smiled as we came in.  
  
"Oh Kestrel!" Starfire yelled, running over to give me a hug, "You have returned."  
  
"Yes," I replied, "But I can't breathe." She let go of me.  
  
"We must celebrate with a pudding," Starfire declared.  
  
"That's not a good idea," I said quickly, registering the terrified faces of my friends and family, "I'm allergic. But maybe everyone else would like some." I grinned. Everyone threw me a look and Condor, Crow and Raven each telepathically sent me a message.  
  
Raven: You're evil.   
  
Condor: You're doing this to be spiteful.   
  
Crow: How could you do this to us?   
  
I knew what I had done was mean so I telekinetically hid all the food in the house, without anyone noticing. Starfire ran into the kitchen and everyone moved towards me, probably to kill me but they got interrupted.  
  
"OH NO!" Starfire yelled from the kitchen, "WE HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO MAKE A PUDDING WITH!" Everyone looked at me, curiously.  
  
"You didn't think I was that evil did you?" I whispered. Realisation appeared on everyone's faces. Starfire came out of the kitchen, looking sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kestrel," she said. I smiled.  
  
"It's okay," I said, "Why don't I, you and Rae go to the mall?" Rae nodded and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Yes," Starfire said, "You need a dress for the Justice League's party tonight at Wayne Manor."  
  
Oh yeah. The big party. We'd been invited during the week and Rae and Star had gone straight out for dresses. Well, more Star dragged Rae out to buy a dress. They showed me what they'd got. Rae seemed to adore her dress. It was black and was straight down to her hip where it fanned out beautifully. She'd got black high heeled sandals too. Star was going to wear a beautiful pink dress and white gloves. Her shoes were similar to Rae's but pink not black.  
  
We said goodbye to the guys and we left for the mall. 


	23. A Moonlight Night

We, girls were still getting ready when the boys left at 7pm. I caught a glance of Beastboy in his tux. I have to admit, my heart gave a flutter when I saw him. I just hoped he liked the dress we'd got for me.  
  
It was a halter neck, the same shade of blue as my cloak. It was a silk dress and the bodice clung to my body perfectly. From the waist down, the dress fanned out and at the back was a fishtail pleat. When I came to shoes, I got the same ones as Star and Rae except mine were the same colour as my dress. I also wore white elbow length gloves. In my hair, I wore a blue rose hair slide.  
  
Robin sent us a limo from the manor and I have to tell you, we were dead excited, especially me. I'd never met the Justice League before.  
  
When we arrived, I was amazed at how big the manor was. We went up the steps to the door and it opened into a wonderful entrance hall. Already standing in there was Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, both talking to two girls about Rae's and my age.  
  
"Hello Starfire and Raven," Wonder Woman said as we walked over to them.  
  
"Hello," Raven said, "This is my sister, Kestrel."  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Hawkgirl replied, smiling, "This is Supergirl and Batgirl." We all smiled.  
  
"I guess everyone's here now so we better go in," Wonder Woman said. We followed her through to a door on our right. She opened the door and I was amazed at the sight before me. It was a ballroom, with a fountain in each corner of the room. Along the left side of the room was a buffet table and at the far end were some open doors to a balcony. The moon shone in through those doors and you could see the stars too. The room was lit by candlelight and you could hear music too but I'm still not sure where the music was coming from.  
  
Men were dotted around the room. About 5 waiters were moving around, giving out drinks. Robin was talking to Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. Cyborg was talking to Superman and Beastboy was standing by the buffet table, talking to the Flash. Condor and Crow were talking to the Martian Manhunter, aka John Jones, and the Green Lantern.  
  
They all stopped talking as we entered and I could have sworn they had lost all sense of dignity. They all suddenly were jerked back into reality as we made our way through the room. Starfire walked over to Robin and Wonder Woman followed to talk to Batman. Hawkgirl went over to the Green Lantern and Raven made her way to Cyborg. Me, Supergirl and Batgirl moved over to the end of the room.  
  
"Who are they?" Supergirl asked me.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Them," Batgirl said, gesturing to her left, "The cute ones." I followed her gaze and was surprised on who it fell.  
  
"Crow and Condor?" I asked.  
  
"You know them?" Supergirl asked. The Martian Manhunter moved to talk to Superman.  
  
"They're my brothers," I replied. I had an idea. I lifted up the girls gently with my mind and I pushed them into Condor and Crow.  
  
"I'm sorry," Batgirl said.  
  
"No. It's my fault..." Crow said and then the guys got a good look at the girls. I turned away as they got acquainted.  
  
The party went by quickly. I spoke to every member of the Justice League and most of the Teen Titans spoke to me too. The only one who didn't was Beastboy. I caught him looking at me a few times but when he noticed I'd seen him, he'd turn away, blushing. I was worried he was going to avoid me for the rest of the evening...  
  
"Hey," Someone said behind me. I turned to see Beastboy, who looked extremely hot in his tux. (I mean hot as in attractive not hot as in temperature!! DUH!!)  
  
"Hey," I said, blushing. I looked away, praying that my blush wasn't too obvious.  
  
"Great party, huh," he said.  
  
Beastboy took my hand and led me out onto the balcony. I let him, surprised he'd actually taken my hand in his own. He let go once we were out of sight of the people in the ballroom. We looked at each other face to face and I was completely amazed how beautifully green his eyes were.  
  
"Kes, I..." Beastboy started but then he stopped. He was still looking at my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied, "Just I never got such a good look at your chakra before." My chakra is a lot different to Rae's. Mine is normally silver and is an eight point star. It changes colour with my emotions and I'm rather proud of it.  
  
"It's beautiful," he said. I blushed again.  
  
"Thank you," I replied, smiling, "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Beastboy said, blushing, "Well I've been thinking lately that maybe sometime that you might...would you ever like to..."  
  
"Beastboy," I said, "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"Well... um," Beastboy said, "Would you at least be my..."  
  
"Beastboy," I interrupted, "Would you be my date tonight?" He stared at me. Then suddenly he cupped my face in his hands and brought it to his, gently pressing his lips against mine. I was surprised at first but soon I closed my eyed and I slipped my arms around his neck as his hands slid down to my waist. I began to kiss him back. I knew I never wanted that moment to end. But soon we had to stop, for we were both desperate for air. That kiss was amazing. His lips were so soft and tender and I was amazed at how great a kisser he was. I mean, I expected him to be good but he was a lot better than I'd expected.  
  
"Wow," was all I could say. He smiled and blushed. We suddenly heard Bruce's voice. We went back inside.  
  
"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Bruce said, "It is great to see old friends and some new ones too. But as we all know there are people here who should be going to bed about now so I think it is time we ended the party. Good night everyone."  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," I told Beastboy, "I have to drag my brothers off a blonde and a redhead."  
  
"Terra and Starfire?" he wondered, jokingly. I giggled.  
  
"No. They have better taste than Terra and Starfire's making out with Robin in the limo already. I'd go if I were you if you plan to glimpse them," I replied, with a wink, "I meant Batgirl and Supergirl."  
  
"I'll meet you in the limo," he told me, with a wink of his own. He followed the crowd outside. I walked over to Crow and Condor, who were giving Supergirl and Batgirl their goodnight kisses. I pushed my idiot brothers towards the door.  
  
"I'll make sure they call you tomorrow," I called back to Batgirl and Supergirl.  
  
"Thanks," they both yelled. I pushed Crow and Condor out the door and into the limo, where Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven were all blushing furiously. I looked at my brothers and then back at everyone else.  
  
"So what did we miss?" We said together. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"No offence," Cyborg said, "but the way you said that was dead creepy."  
  
"That's our job," I, Condor and Crow said together again, pulling dead serious and almost zombie faces. Beastboy laughed as Cyborg yelped in fright. Everyone was set off giggling. Me and my brothers high-fived each other.  
  
Everyone was dead quiet on the way home. I was so glad to get to the Tower. I instantly went to my room and changed into my regular clothes. (A.N: Which, for those of you who don't know, is an exact replica of Ravens outfit except it's a sea blue colour, the belt is silver instead of gold and the gems set in it are blue.)  
  
I went back out to see everyone else changed back into their regular outfits too. (A.N: while we're on the subject of clothes, Crow and Condor wear an outfit like Beastboy's except they're plain black. Their belts are the same as Raven's but Condor's cloak is deep purple and Crows is Midnight Black. They wear the same shoes as Raven too.)  
  
"Great party, wasn't it?" Robin said.  
  
"Excellent," Raven replied. Everyone added their own compliments except me and Beastboy who were nearly blushing to death. I was so pleased I had my hood up so no-one could see but Beastboy had no such cover.  
  
"Hey BB," Cyborg said, "What's with the red face?" Beastboy blushed even harder.  
  
"Nothing," he said, "I'm going to bed." He got up and ran from the room to his own.  
  
"What's with him?" Cyborg asked. Everyone shrugged and I was so glad when we all decided it was time to go to bed. 


	24. Birthday surprises for everyone!

"Last night was the best," Cyborg said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning. He was talking to Robin and Beastboy and when I saw Beastboy, I blushed and several glasses shattered and threw their contents over the three boys. Condor and Crow, who were making herbal tea in the corner, cracked up. Even I began to laugh at the shocked faces of Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy.  
  
"Complete accident. I swear," I said, between laughs. I walked over to Condor and Crow.  
  
"Happy Birthday you two," I whispered, as I poured myself some tea.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kestrel," Condor whispered back. I smiled.  
  
"I left your presents in your rooms," I whispered. They both grinned and darted out the door with their tea. Robin looked at me.  
  
"What did you say to them to make them leave so quickly?" Robin asked me.  
  
"Nothing," I said, a little too fast. Noticing the non-believing look on Robin's face, I grabbed my tea and headed for Rae's room where we'd agree to go. I opened Rae's door. Condor and Crow were already sitting there, on her floor and Rae was sitting cross legged on her bed, each with a small pile of presents in front of them. I grinned as I shut the door and spotted my pile of presents; the same size as everyone else's. I sat down on Rae's rug.  
  
"Open mine first," I said. They each opened the packages to find brand new silk cloaks, each of our own colours and with silver embroidered birds at the hem. I could tell from their shocked yet pleased faces that they were not gutted.  
  
We opened Condor's next. He'd got us each some crystals from our local New Age shop. They were perfect for meditation, which is mine, Rae', Condor's and Crow's favourite hobby.  
  
Crow's present was excellent. He'd got us each a new communicator cover. They were black with our nicknames and our own respected birds on the back with beautiful silver outlines. We each voiced how excellent they were and we put them on our communicators instantly.  
  
But we all had to admit, Raven's presents were the best. She'd gotten us each a pendant, each in the shape of our individual chakra. (A.N Mine is a silver eight point star, Raven's is a red diamond, Crow's is a blue circle and Condor's is a golden sun.)  
  
We disposed of the wrapping paper (In other words we put on a firework show in Raven's room by blowing the wrapping paper up) and we silently left Rae's room. We were lucky no-one noticed the stuff we were carrying. You see, our birthday is a special time because it had been about 11 years since we'd last celebrated our birthday with all 4 of us together and we didn't want everyone else making such a big fuss about it.  
  
I was still tired so I went back to my room and went straight to bed. I'm always tired, but any way, that doesn't really matter. I was asleep within a matter of seconds.  
  
I was suddenly on Azarath. Demons were rampaging through the villages. Everyone was screaming. I saw people trying to fight them off with spells, including grandpa but they were losing to someone who looked too familiar. I woke up screaming.  
  
I sat up. I was panting heavily. Everyone came rushing in.  
  
"Kestrel, are you alright?" Beastboy asked. I was still panting too hard to reply. Everyone walked me into the living room.  
  
"Ok," Robin said, "While we wait for Kestrel to calm, we will get back to our previous conversation."  
  
"Yeah," Cyborg said, "As I was about to say, where on Earth do you think the Teen Terrors are now?"  
  
"They're not on earth," I said, finally regaining my voice. Everyone stared at me. I looked up at them.  
  
"They're on Azarath..." I finished. 


	25. So it begins

"No..." Raven whispered. Tears flowed down her face as she sat down on the sofa. Cyborg went over and held her.  
  
"We saw this coming and we didn't do a single thing to stop it!" Crow yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. I looked at Condor. He is the second youngest next to me and he is always the one I count on. He kinda looked pale but he almost instantly snapped out of it.  
  
"How did you guys know this was going to happen?" Cyborg asked. We all looked at each other.  
  
"There were talks of an ancient war," Raven said, "We thought they were just myths."  
  
"But the demons were talking of it too," Crow said, "And they were talking of its return."  
  
"The entire planet knew it was coming," Condor said, "And while the demons were preparing for it, everyone else was trying to stop it."  
  
"There was the legend of a group of children from another world who would help us," I said, "So we sent Raven to find them."  
  
"No luck huh," Beastboy said. We threw him exasperated looks.  
  
"Us?" Beastboy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg yelled together.  
  
"Who did you think we meant?" I said, "The Milky Bar Kid?"  
  
"That's not the point," Condor said, "What are we going to do about the Terrors?" I looked at everyone's faces. They seemed so scared and unsure of what was going on. They needed motivation and I knew how to give it to them. I made my decision and I was ready.  
  
I tucked my hair into my hood and I pulled my hood over my head. I made for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Crow asked. I turned to look at them. Every face looking back at me carried the same expression. Confusion. I smiled as if what I was doing was obvious.  
  
"I'm going to Azarath," I said, "They need help." Condor looked at me then strode right over to me.  
  
"You're not going anywhere on your own," he said, "I'm coming with you." He pulled his own hood over his head too.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Beastboy yelled and he transformed into a squirrel and he ran over and hopped onto my shoulder. I blushed. I was so pleased no-one could see.  
  
"Wait for us!" Everyone else yelled and they all made their way over. Raven and Crow pulled their hoods over their heads and everyone seemed to have excitement flowing through them at the thought of going to our home planet. Everyone joined together in a circle.  
  
"Just a warning," Crow said.  
  
"Whatever you see," Raven said.  
  
"Or wherever we seem to be," Condor said.  
  
"We are not in the Lord of the Rings film," I finished. Before they had even a chance to ask why we said that, we all teleported to Azarath. 


	26. The Wolf emerges

We made our way across the plains. The Titans hadn't said anything since we arrived but Raven, Condor, Crow and I were all chatting away like there was no tomorrow. It was great to be back at home. Very few people know what it's like to really be a million miles from home and yet are still able to go back. I suddenly recognised where we were. I flew over to the top of the nearest hill and I looked out over towards the sight we were looking for. I turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"And if the tour would follow me up this hill, you will find we are now gazing upon the city of Gargalia. In the centre of the city lies the Royal Palace at which the royal family takes residence. The reigning monarch of Azarath is King Azar. Azar has no living children so his throne now rests upon his 4 grandchildren: Horenon, Metrion, Charligon and Fetheon," I said. Everyone raced to the top of the hill after me and they all gazed at the marvel below us.  
  
The city is made from pure misted crystal, mined from the ice regions of Azarath. But the palace is the most beautiful place in the world. When sunlight hits it, it shines the entire rainbow.  
  
"What were the names you said?" Robin asked.  
  
"Horenon, Metrion, Charligon and Fetheon," I replied. Beastboy burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice names," he said, laughing. We looked at him all seriously.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"We like our names even if you think they're funny," Crow said.  
  
"Now if you don't mind," Raven said.  
  
"We'd like to go home now," Condor added.  
  
"Wait," Robin said, "That makes you guys...royalty?!"  
  
"NO DUH!" We 4 yelled.  
  
We flew off towards the palace. I could hear Starfire flying behind us and the beat of Beastboy's eagle wings. Robin and Cyborg were still on the hill so I stopped and used my powers to carry them after us.  
  
We landed in front of the palace. Two guards opened the doors for us. But the same guards stopped Beastboy, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg from entering. We turned around to face the door.  
  
"It's ok," I said, "They're with us." The guards suddenly looked embarrassed.  
  
"We're sorry, Your Highnesses," one guard said, "we feared they were demons." Condor, Crow, Raven and I all burst out laughing. The others looked kind of embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright," Raven said to the guards, "When it comes to the green guy, it's an easy mistake." That set us off again, with Starfire, Robin and Cyborg joining in.  
  
"You guys have no sense of humour," Beastboy said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Condor said, "Us four are notorious practical jokers"  
  
"Raven? A practical joker?" Beastboy laughed, "Yeah right." Raven looked at me.  
  
"You can have the honour," she smiled at me. I grinned. I looked up in to the rafters and I knocked the paint tin that was perfectly balanced on them with my powers. We all broke into laughter as pink paint landed all over Beastboy. He looked so shocked I wished I could have taken a picture.  
  
"Now you 4, you must not pull practical jokes on guests," we heard someone say behind us. We turned to see Grandpa, in full royalty get up. We had to suppress a giggle. He only wears that when he's trying to intimidate someone and today it was our friends. It was working too. They looked terrified.  
  
"Hi Grandpa," I said. He smiled and I sensed everyone relaxing.  
  
"I knew you 4 would return on your 14th birthday," he smiled. I bit my lip and a look of horror spread across Condor, Crow and Raven's faces. Everyone registered what Grandpa had said.  
  
"It's your birthday?" Cyborg said. We honestly didn't know what to say. Everyone registered our guilty faces.  
  
"Congratulations," Starfire said, gleefully.  
  
"When were you guys planning on telling us?" Robin said, folding his arms.  
  
"Um... about...never," Raven said.  
  
"I think tonight we should celebrate," Grandpa said, before the argument could start. He walked off.  
  
"Well, well, a party," someone said in the shadows, "I wasn't expecting you 4 to return for such a celebration." A girl stepped from the shadows. I could have screamed. She was wearing one of my blue gowns and she was wearing Raven's tiara. It was Corella, our cousin, about 12 times removed. Her blonde hair was long but not as long as mine, I can proudly say. (A.N My hair is twice as long as Raven's and Corella's hair is in between mine and Rae's hair lengths.)  
  
"Nice dress," Beastboy said, sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," I said, gritting my teeth, "It's mine."  
  
"Suits me better," Corella grinned, "Your wardrobes were wonderful to go through, Raven and Kestrel, although I wasn't expecting you to return."  
  
"You went through our wardrobes!" Raven yelled.  
  
"You were in our rooms!" I shouted. My instincts were beginning to take over.  
  
"Your latest assassin didn't even come close," Condor said, "Didn't seem worthy of your hired henchmen."  
  
"What makes you think it was my assassin?" Corella asked innocently.  
  
"Well we are psychic you know," Crow said, "And probing minds is very easy." Corella grinned.  
  
"Are these your friends? Are they here out of pity?" Corella said, smirking. I growled. Raven grabbed my arm and Condor and Crow jumped in front of me.  
  
"Stop it!" Condor yelled, "You shouldn't tempt her like that, Corella!"  
  
"I can tempt and tease her all I want," Corella laughed, "I will rule this world." I growled again and I began to try and move towards her but Condor, Crow and Raven were stopping me.  
  
"We are the heirs to this world," Crow said, "And as long as we are the heirs you won't touch this throne."  
  
"Well we see about that," Corella said, "Now introduce me to your cute green friend." Beastboy stepped back 2 steps. I was now imagining breaking Corella's neck.  
  
"Don't be scared," Corella giggled, "I don't bite although Fetheon might."  
  
"Never say my name in public," I threatened.  
  
"Stop Corella! You know the consequences of Kestrel's abilities!" Condor yelled.  
  
"Let her at me! Let me see her idea of attempted murder of her own family!" Corella laughed. I smiled and Corella stopped. She suddenly looked scared and I savoured the moment.  
  
"No Corella," I said, "I don't sink so low that I try to kill my family. But you know all about that. Assassin after assassin can come but all will return a failure. Now please return my clothes to my room or you will see the full extent of my abilities." Corella glared at me. I ushered everyone into the main ballroom  
  
"Werewolf!" she yelled. I ignored her. I was no werewolf and I wasn't about to let her under my skin. 


	27. Wolf Child

"What was that about?" Beastboy asked me.  
  
"What?" I replied. It was now late evening and everyone was showing the Titans to rooms. We drew straws to see who got who. Crow got Cyborg and Starfire was paired with Condor. Raven got stuck with Robin and by the luck of the draw, I was with Beastboy. It had been a great party to celebrate our 14th birthday. A huge feast, followed by a dance in the ballroom. I refused to dance and Beastboy looked gutted but I'm stubborn and always will be.  
  
"Corella calling you a werewolf," he said.  
  
"I don't know," I said. I opened a door which leads to a reasonable size stone chamber. There was a bed and a wardrobe and a table too.  
  
"You can stay here," I told him.  
  
"Is this like your room?" he asked.  
  
"No," I replied, "I'll show you. My room's just down this corridor." I lead him to my room. Before opening the door, I traced with my finger the wolf carving upon it. Trying not to think about it I opened the door. My room is the best in the whole palace. It's blue (duh) and I have a lot of posters of wolves everywhere. I'm obsessed with them. I have even more on my walls, in my room at Titan Tower. I walked in and sat down on my bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Beastboy asked me, "Corella's comment's affected you somehow but I don't know how."  
  
"I'm fine," I replied. Beastboy took one last look around and he made for the door.  
  
"Ok," he said, "But if you have a problem you can trust me about it."  
  
"And I'll always love you for it," he added, whispering. I felt a sudden flow of warmth and trust flow through me. I looked at the floor.  
  
"Icanchangeintoawolf," I said quickly. Beastboy stopped and turned back to look at me. He shut the door and he sat down next to me.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. Great he didn't hear me the first time. I sighed and I looked at him. His eyes were so perfectly green; I almost forgot to breathe as I slowly drowned in them. I shook myself back to reality.  
  
"I said, I can change into a wolf," I said, trying to avoid those beautiful eyes of his.  
  
"..." Beastboy was speechless. (A.N. For once. Ok I'm sorry all you Beastboy fans out there but you have to admit he always comes up with a comment for everything.)  
  
"It's not like a werewolf curse," I continued, "It's genetic. It skips every 2nd generation and is only inherited by 1 person. The gene runs through several different families though so I'm not the only Wolf Child on the planet. Grandpa was the Wolf Child in our family before me. He gave up that life when he became king. You don't have to worry, if I bite people just bleed a lot; they don't become a werewolf or anything."  
  
"Why are you telling me?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm supposed to talk to the other people who can change into animals," I said sarcastically. I suddenly heard a howling outside. I raced to my window. I looked down and saw a grey wolf pack below me. I knew they were no real wolves.  
  
"It's Fang and the Pack," I said, smiling. I raced for the door.  
  
"Who and the what?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter," I replied, "I'll be back in the morning." I raced out of the room. 


	28. Has anyone seen Kes?

"Has anyone seen Kes this morning?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"No," Everyone chorused. It was the early morning and everyone was eating breakfast.  
  
"Who was the last one to see her last night?" Robin asked. Everyone looked at Beastboy. He stared right back at them.  
  
"She tore off last night," he said, "She said something about Fang and the Pack." Raven's eyes widened and Condor began to choke on his breakfast. Crow jumped to his feet.  
  
"She's with the Pack?" Crow asked. Beastboy nodded.  
  
"Oh no," Raven said, "We'll never get her back now."  
  
"Who's the Pack?" Starfire asked.  
  
"The Pack is the group of wol..." Condor said before Raven shook her head violently to stop him revealing too much.  
  
"It's ok," Beastboy said, "Kes told me how she can change into a wolf. How she's the Wolf Child."  
  
"The what?" Starfire said. Everyone ignored her comment.  
  
"Well, like I was saying, the Pack is the group of wolf children that live here on Azarath," Condor said, "I don't trust them."  
  
"Why not?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Hello?" Raven said, "They're wolf people. Like werewolves."  
  
"But so is Kes," Beastboy added, "You trust her right?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're not the same," Crow said, "She's our sister." Beastboy glared at them.  
  
"Listen everyone," Starfire said, "I can hear the return of our friend." 


	29. I run as a Wolf

I walked in to the dining hall. Everyone was sitting around the table.  
  
"You are not supposed to be running with the Pack!" Raven yelled at me. I gazed at Beastboy. He'd told them. He avoided my eyes.  
  
"They're my friends," I said, calmly.  
  
"They're dangerous!" Crow yelled, "You're not allowed to go anywhere on your own anymore!"  
  
"Why can't you trust me and the Pack?" I asked.  
  
"Because they're wolf people and they can't be trusted!" Condor yelled, "They're freaks!"  
  
"You think I'm a freak too then?" I asked quietly. I looked at each of them in turn. I saw it in their eyes. Fear and distrust.  
  
"You do, don't you?" I said, tears flowing from my eyes, "Even you, Beastboy. I thought I could trust you with my problems. But I guess when you're like me; no-one really trusts you." I turned and I walked towards the door. I stopped and I looked back. I pulled my communicator from my cloak and I placed it on a nearby table.  
  
"I won't need this anymore," I told them. I transformed into my wolf form, right in front of the Teen Titans and I dashed from the palace and from the one person I thought would understand. Thank you Beastboy, for teaching me that wolves will never be trusted. 


End file.
